


Snowfall

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, Vacation, Winter, babymoon, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke takes Mick to Tennessee for a little babymoon before their twins are born
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 1





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this one shot after seeing a few pictures of a beautiful treehouse resort in Tennessee and I thought it would be a beautiful place for Zekaela to have a babymoon.

The air was a bit chilly as Zeke took Michaela on a little walk to get her muscles moving. They were staying at a treehouse resort in the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee for a little babymoon. Michaela was seven months pregnant with their twins, a little boy and a little girl and she and Zeke were over the moon on the prospect of being parents, especially to twins. The twins nursery was winter themed of course, they were due in January and it was mid November now. Zeke thought he and Michaela needed to escape New York for a weekend to clear their heads and to spend time together.

The full moon shone across the bridge where Zeke and Michaela were walking along, hand in hand. Michaela had one hand on her bump, and she rubbed it gently. She felt two kicks and she gasped lightly. “They’re feisty tonight,” she said. Zeke grinned. “They definitely inherited that from you,” he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “And they inherited your obsession with pork rinds. That’s probably why they’re kicky. They’re hungry.” Zeke smiled and pulled from his coat pocket a bag of pork rinds. He knew Mick always needed some because the twins were constantly craving them. Michaela took the bag from Zeke and took a couple pork rinds from the bag. “You want some?” she asked as she chewed on the pork rinds. “I’ll have one but they’re for you though, love,” he told her. “I know. But, I want you to have some too.” Zeke smiled at her and took a pork rind from the bag and munched on it happily. He wrapped his arm around her and they kept walking under the moonlight. There were string lights that were wrapped around the bridge and wooden posts and beams that held the bridge. It gave the resort a very whimsical and magical feel.

There was a gazebo in the middle of the resort and there was a stairway that led to the top of the roof where one could look at the Smokey Mountains. Zeke took Michaela there and they stood on the balcony, not saying much. There were moments where words didn’t have to be said between them. Silence was good. Mick looked up and saw snowflakes fall from the sky, landing on her eyelashes. She closed her eyes, remembering the Calling she had two years ago. She had heard Zeke’s voice whisper in the wind “Find her.” That Calling was the most intriguing one that she had and it was the Calling that had led her to find Zeke. She and Zeke loved it when there was snowfall. Winter once had a negative memory associated with the two of them since Zeke died of frostbite but was then revived once again with no frostbite in sight. Michaela felt Zeke rub her back and she turned towards him and he pulled her close and they embraced in the moonlight, letting the moonlight shine its pale light upon them. Zeke pulled back and looked at the bump. He placed his hands over it and he felt Michaela’s hands go over his. “I love you,” he whispered. She smiled at him. “I love you too. And our little ones. I can’t wait to hold them with you.” Zeke felt tears run down his face. He never imagined that this would happen to him at all but here he was, standing by the love of his life, who was carrying two little souls inside her that were made from their love. He was lucky. “I can’t wait to meet them,” he breathed as he pushed some of her hair back from her face and leaned closer and ever so softly, they kissed each other. The snow kept falling down on them as they kissed.

They were truly and were always surrounded by the protection of the highest power. Because what force or power brought them together had no intention of driving them apart. Ever.


End file.
